<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Still Here- Andi Mack season four by tyrus_multi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369129">We're Still Here- Andi Mack season four</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_multi/pseuds/tyrus_multi'>tyrus_multi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, High School, I miss Andi mack so much, M/M, Post-Bench Scene (Andi Mack), Tyrus - Freeform, grant high school, muffy- Freeform, sava, script, season four, the good hair crew, the season four we deserve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_multi/pseuds/tyrus_multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been wanting to do this for a while since Disney Channel canceled it, and it didn't deserve it.  So, here we go, I give you, Andi Mack season 4!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. S4 x e1 After the Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, so I have been wanting to do this for a while but have been debating it because I didn't have an idea of how it would work. But, now I do, it's going to be in script form and is going to be canon to the series. If you don't know what this is, I recommend go and watch it. It's a great show!</p><p>Anyways, I will post a new "episode" every Friday. It will have a summary of the previous "episodes". I hope you enjoy!</p><p>First episode 1.22.20 (I also have this on wattpad)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p><p>(Basically, I'm just going to do a quick summary for this part)</p><p>Previously on, Andi Mack:</p><p>Andi and Bex throw a party in Celia's house and Bowie and Bex get married. The cast sings Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way' and it leads to two big events that happen back to back. Marty and Buffy get together, finally :), and the big gay scene (it's a joke, but still).</p><p>"Is there anything else you want to know?"</p><p>"Is there anything you want to tell me?"</p><p>"Yeah, is there anything you want to tell me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Then the Good Hair Crew (GHC) hug one last time and they share a moment by Andi Shack.</p><p>"Tomorrow at the Spoon?"</p><p>"I'm not saying bye"</p><p>"I love you Andi man"</p><p>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now it's going to be a script:</p><p>Scene 1:</p><p>Buffy and Cyrus meet Andi at the Spoon the next day</p><p>Buffy: That was a great party last night!</p><p>Cyrus: Life-changing even.</p><p>Buffy: (Looks at Cyrus suspiciously and smiles)</p><p>Andi: Thanks, but you shouldn't thank me, you should thank Bex, she's the mastermind behind the parties.</p><p>Jonah walks in a few minutes later.</p><p>Jonah: (Sits down) Sorry I'm late, d-did I miss anything?</p><p>Andi: Nope, just talking about the party.</p><p>Buffy: (points at the bracelet Jonah is wearing) Hey, isn't that the bracelet Andi gave you two years ago?</p><p>Jonah: (looks down) yeah, it is.</p><p>Cyrus: I thought you said you lost it</p><p>Jonah: I found it in a sock</p><p>Buffy and Andi look at each other and start laughing. Cyrus just smiles.</p><p>Jonah: (An annoyed expression) What? It's true</p><p>Amber: (Walks over) Welcome to The Spoon, what can I get you today?</p><p>Buffy: The usual</p><p>Amber: (clueless) What's that?</p><p>Buffy: (confused) Um, baby taters?</p><p>Amber: Oh, right (Awkwardly walks away)</p><p>Andi: What the heck just happened?</p><p>Buffy: I honestly don't know.</p><p>An awkward silence fills the room</p><p>Jonah: Great party by the way!</p><p>Andi: Thanks.</p><p>Scene 2:</p><p>The SAVA acceptance letter problem</p><p>Bex: (Sits on the couch holding the letter)</p><p>Bowie: (Walks into the room) Hey, isn't that the letter from SAVA? (Points at the letter)</p><p>Bex: Yep, and apparently it wasn't a rejection letter! (Throws hands up in frustration)</p><p>Bex: How are we going to tell Andi?</p><p>Bowie: Tell her what? That we crumpled the letter up or that we found it?</p><p>Bex: Both, I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do.</p><p>Bowie: How about we tell her that it just came in the mail?</p><p>Bowie: (Sits on the couch) It's only a little white lie?</p><p>Bex: Yeah, but, I feel bad for lying to her. (Looks at, sadly)</p><p>Bowie: Then what's your idea?</p><p>Bex: (leans back) Tell her that we found it, but thought that it was a rejection letter and almost threw it away.</p><p>Bowie: Ok, we can do that. But, it's not our fault if she gets mad at us.</p><p>Bex: So- what do we do now? W-With the letter?</p><p>Bowie: We can try and straighten it out. Hey, I heard that you can straighten paper out with an iron.</p><p>Bex: Good thinking! I'll go get the ironing board.</p><p>Bowie: I'll get the towel.</p><p>They both get up and get the materials to smoothen out the letter.</p><p>After</p><p>Bex: Hmm, (Tilts head) it looks ok, still wrinkled. I don't think it worked, and the ink is faded</p><p>Bowie: It's good enough, I guess.</p><p>Bex: She'll never know.</p><p>Scene 3:</p><p>Back at the spoon, they are getting ready to go</p><p>Andi: Thank you guys for coming, it was fun!</p><p>Buffy: Thank you for inviting us!</p><p>They go into a group hug and stay like that for a while</p><p>Cyrus: I wonder when the next time we will be together like this?</p><p>Andi and Buffy: Cyrus, stop jinxing it</p><p>Cyrus: Sorry, just saying. (Surrenders)</p><p>Andi: Are you guys still free to hang out?</p><p>Buffy: Sure!</p><p>Jonah: I-uh would, but I have to go.</p><p>Andi: Why?</p><p>Jonah: I just do... bye!</p><p>Cyrus: That was weird.</p><p>Buffy: (Shocked) Very.</p><p>They head out and walk downtown and they happen to bump into Marty</p><p>Andi: Hey, is that Marty?</p><p>Buffy: Yeah. Hey Marty!</p><p>Marty: (Waves and heads over)</p><p>Marty: Hey! Great party by the way.</p><p>Andi: Thanks. How are you?</p><p>Marty: Great! (Side hugs Buffy and smiles)</p><p>Cyrus and Andi look at each other suspiciously</p><p>Cyrus: Sooo, you and Marty?</p><p>Buffy: (A confused expression) What are you talking about?</p><p>Andi: He's trying to ask if you guys are back together. (smiles at them)</p><p>Buffy: We'll we're not. Nothing happened at the party, I swear.</p><p>Cyrus: Really? You should see your face right now.</p><p>Buffy: (rolls eyes) Fine, yes, we're together.</p><p>Andi: I knew it, he still liked you.</p><p>Buffy: Yeah, and we're going to go now. See you tomorrow?</p><p>Andi and Cyrus: Bye. (Andi awkwardly waves)</p><p>Marty and Buffy walk in the opposite direction</p><p>Andi: What just happened?</p><p>Cyrus: I don't know? Anyways, I should get going.</p><p>Andi: Yeah me too. See you tomorrow?</p><p>Cyrus: Yeah,</p><p>They hug one last time and head in opposite directions</p><p>Scene 4:</p><p>Andi heads back to the house and checks the mail hoping that the letter from SAVA has come but it hasn't</p><p>Andi: (Walks into the house)</p><p>Bex: (Is startled and quickly hides the letter behind back) Hey Andi!</p><p>Andi: (Sees Bex hide something) Hi</p><p>Bowie: How was The Spoon?</p><p>Andi: It was fine. (Smiles and walks over)</p><p>Bex: (Tenses)</p><p>Andi: What are you hiding behind your back? (points)</p><p>Bex: Uh, nothing. (Says quickly)</p><p>Andi: (Crosses arms) Nothing? It's not nothing, it's clearly something that you are trying to hide from me. Show it to me. (Moves hand in a come here motion)</p><p>Bowie: Andi-</p><p>Bex: We're not hiding anything.</p><p>Andi: Stop lying mom, I'm done with the lies and secrets that you guys are hiding. Show it to me.</p><p>Bowie: Andi-calm down.</p><p>Andi: No, I'm done with you guys hiding things from me. No more lies, please. (Walks to room upset)</p><p>Bex: Andi-</p><p>Bowie and Bex head to the hallway and stand outside of the door.</p><p>Bowie: Andi, can we talk to you?</p><p>Andi: No, I don't want to talk right now. (Annoyed)</p><p>Bex: Please, let's talk about this.</p><p>Andi: Please leave me alone right now.</p><p>Bex and Bowie: (Look at each other)</p><p>Bex: (mouths) What do we do?</p><p>Bowie: I don't know</p><p>They stand there in silence for what seems like five minutes</p><p>Bex: Andi.</p><p>Andi: No.</p><p>Bowie: Hey, who wants pizza?</p><p>Andi: (Clearly annoyed, opens the door) You really had to do that didn't you?</p><p>Bex and Bowie: (Nervously smiles)</p><p>One down more to go! Thank you guys, hope you stay for more episodes! Also, the episodes will be around this long or shorter, just so you know and it's a pretty fast read, not too long.💖</p><p>And I'm just curious, who or what do you want back in this season and what do you want to happen and who do you guys ship? (not tyrus or muffy)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. S4 x e2 Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p><p>Previously on, Andi Mack:</p><p>Andi meets the GHC, and Jonah, at The Spoon and they hang out. After that, and they are hanging out downtown, they run into Marty and Buffy admits that they are together now. Cyrus goes to the park and meets TJ. Bex and Bowie try and figure out what they are going to do with the letter, that they thought was a rejection letter and call a family meeting together when Andi gets home. Andi suspects something is up because Bex was hiding the letter.</p><p>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scene 1:</p><p>Andi, Bex, and Bowie go to the kitchen table to talk about the letter</p><p>Andi: (Clearly annoyed, opens the door) You really had to do that didn't you?</p><p>Bex: Sorry, we just want to talk to you. Will you let us?</p><p>Andi: (Rolls eyes) fine.</p><p>Andi: (Sits down) What?</p><p>Bex: First, calm down and lose the attitude (Chuckles)</p><p>Bowie: We just want to talk to you.</p><p>Andi: How am I supposed to trust you?</p><p>Bowie: We're your parents</p><p>Andi: Yeah, who lied and kept secrets from me for 13 years.</p><p>Bex: Andi-</p><p>Andi: I want you guys to stop lying and keeping secrets from me. I'm tired of it.</p><p>Bex: We're so sorry, we'll try. Bear with us.</p><p>Andi: I don't want you guys to try, I want you guys to promise to not tell lies or secrets, so we can trust each other.</p><p>Bex: (Holds the letter under the table) Ok, we'll try, and I promise, I'll try and get better at not lying to you again.</p><p>Bowie: I'll try as well.</p><p>Andi: Then what do you want to show me? (gives up)</p><p>Bex: (Puts the letter on the table and slides it towards Andi)</p><p>Andi: Is that? (pauses)</p><p>Bex: Yes, the letter.</p><p>Andi: So- you had it all this time and hid it from me?</p><p>Bowie: Yeah, but, we have a reason.</p><p>Andi: What is the reason? (Looks at confused and suspiciously)</p><p>Bex: Well, we, thought that it was a rejection letter and we didn't want to make you upset before the party.</p><p>Bex: So, we tried to hide it from you.</p><p>Andi: (Looks up) When were you planning on showing me?</p><p>Bowie: We don't know, sometime after the party.</p><p>Andi: Well you should have shown me before, no matter if it was a rejection letter or not. We'll talk later. (Still holding letter, gets up)</p><p>Bex: Andi-</p><p>Andi: I'll talk to you tomorrow (half annoyed)</p><p>Scene 2:</p><p>Andi meets the GHC the next day</p><p>Andi: (A little frustrated) Hey guys.</p><p>Buffy: Hey! What's wrong? (Slightly worried expression)</p><p> </p><p>Andi: Nothing. The letter came though. (annoyed tone)</p><p>Buffy: Great!</p><p>Andi: Yeah, it's great, but apparently they had it the whole time.</p><p>Cyrus: What do you mean?</p><p>Andi: They were hiding it from me</p><p>They head to class</p><p>Cyrus: Why?</p><p>Andi: They thought it was a rejection letter.</p><p>Buffy: They thought it was a rejection letter? Why?</p><p>Andi: I don't know honestly. But, they shouldn't have hidden it anyways.</p><p>Cyrus: Did you talk to them about it?</p><p>Andi: I'm going to.</p><p>TJ runs up from behind and jumps Cyrus</p><p>Cyrus: (startled, looks over) Teej!</p><p>TJ: Hey underdog!</p><p>Buffy: Underdog? (Looks at both of them confused)</p><p>TJ: Yeah, that's my nickname for him.</p><p>Andi and Buffy look at each other and start laughing, warning bell rings</p><p>Buffy: Well we're going to go to class now. See you later Cyrus!</p><p> </p><p>Cyrus: Bye!</p><p>TJ and Cyrus walk the opposite direction, TJ has his arm around Cyrus</p><p>Buffy: (Looks back and stares at TJ for a minute then taps Andi on the shoulder) Andi,</p><p>Andi: What?</p><p>Buffy: Look (points over to TJ and Cyrus)</p><p> </p><p>Andi: (Looks over and smiles suspiciously) What?</p><p>Buffy: Do you think, TJ likes Cyrus?</p><p>Andi: (suspiciously) I'm not sure, but all the signs are there I guess. (shrugs)</p><p>Scene 3:</p><p>Bex and Bowie are with the letter</p><p>Bex: So, what do we do with this now?</p><p>Bex: She's still mad at us</p><p>Bowie: No, she's not mad at us. She's upset with the situation, she'll come around, I promise.</p><p>Bex: Well she's pretty upset with us over the letter thing.</p><p>Bowie: (Reaches out) Hey. Let's give her time, the universe will tell us when the time is here</p><p>Bex: (puts face in hands) Ughhh, I feel like a failure! (meant to be sarcastic)</p><p>Bowie: You're not a failure, I told you, it will work out. The universe will let us know.</p><p>Bex: (muffled) I hate the universe right now.</p><p>Scene 4:</p><p>Cyrus goes to the park after school</p><p>Cyrus: (Sits on the swing)</p><p>TJ: (Comes over from the other side of the park) Hey, underdog!</p><p>Cyrus: Teej! You wanted to talk to me?</p><p>TJ: yeah, (Sits next to)</p><p>TJ: (Long pause) Listen, Cyrus, I've been thinking about what I said the other day.</p><p>Cyrus: About what? (confused)</p><p>TJ: (Looks down at the ground) You asked me what I think our (air quotes) "relationship status" is,</p><p>Cyrus: Yeah?</p><p>TJ: To be honest, I don't know, and I don't want to tell the others. Not yet at least.</p><p>Cyrus: I'm confused.</p><p>TJ: You know what? Be confused, I don't know anymore. (gets off)</p><p>Cyrus: (Follows) hey, you know you can tell me right?</p><p>Cyrus: (Goes to a bench and sits down) What's going on?</p><p>TJ: (Sighs) Fine, (looks around and leans in close and whispers) no one knows I'm... y-you know.</p><p>Cyrus: (whispers back) gay?</p><p>TJ: (looks around again) Shhh.</p><p>Cyrus: There's nothing wrong with that. There's nothing wrong with you.</p><p>TJ: Yeah, but, it might ruin my reputation and get me kicked off of the basketball team.</p><p>TJ: You know how important basketball is to me.</p><p>Cyrus: (reaches out) Don't worry, we don't have to tell anyone yet. We will when you're ready.</p><p>TJ: Yeah thanks. (cups face in hands)</p><p>Kira walks over from the pond and runs behind a tree and watches them</p><p>Scene 5:</p><p>Andi: I still can't believe Cyrus turned down baby taters.</p><p>They were getting ready to leave from the Spoon</p><p>Buffy: I know, what could be more important than baby taters? (jokes)</p><p> </p><p>Andi: (Shrugs) He has been hanging out with TJ a lot lately.</p><p>Buffy: (suspiciously) Yeah, he has.</p><p>They look at each other and start laughing</p><p>Buffy: Ok, ok, (they head out) so are you going to talk with them about the letter thing?</p><p>Andi: Yeah, I'm going to talk to them all right.</p><p>Buffy: Ok, good luck! I'm meeting Marty at the movies, text me later!</p><p>Andi: Ok, thanks! Have a nice time.</p><p>Buffy: Bye.</p><p>Scene 6:</p><p>Andi talks with her parents</p><p>Andi arrives at the house and goes in</p><p>Bex: Hey Andi!</p><p>Andi: Hi, can I talk to you guys?</p><p>Bowie: sure, what is it?</p><p>Andi: I want you to stop lying and keeping secrets from me.</p><p>Bex: Andi, we told you, we will be honest all the time. We promise</p><p>Andi: (Looks at Bowie)</p><p>Bowie: I swear, I'll be honest, I'm not going to lie to you</p><p>Andi: I believe you, for now, but I want this to be an honest household. I don't care if you think something will hurt me, I don't want you to keep it.</p><p>Andi: Please</p><p>Bex and Bowie: I promise, we will only be honest to you</p><p>Andi: You lied to me for 13 years, but you are forgiven for now. (smiles)</p><p>Bex: Thank you, are you done now (chuckles)</p><p>Andi: Yes.</p><p>Sorry, scene 6 is s**t, I was rushing to finish it lol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. S4 x e3: New surroundings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p><p>Previously on, Andi Mack:</p><p>Bex and Bowie show Andi the letter from SAVA that they have been hiding from her, and she talks to them about not keeping any more secrets and not lying to each other anymore. To have trust. TJ and Cyrus keep their relationship a secret.</p><p>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's August, and everyone is trying to get used to their new situations (high school)</p><p> </p><p>A/N the last three scenes are cringe, you don't have to read them if you don't want</p><p>Scene 1:</p><p>Andi starts SAVA</p><p>Andi walks out to the kitchen and sits at the table</p><p>Bex: (excitedly) So, you ready for your first day at SAVA? (brings over plates)</p><p>Andi: (Looks down at plate) (half excitedly) Yeah, I am.</p><p>Bex: You don't sound excited.</p><p>Andi: I am, excited, i-it's just this will be the first time I'm starting school without Buffy and Cyrus.</p><p>Andi: It's always been the three of us, now, it's just me.</p><p>Bex: (sits next to) I know, starting high school is tough, especially when you're the only one there, but it'll get easier. Plus, you'll get to see them on the weekends.</p><p>Andi: I know, it just won't be the same.</p><p>Bowie walks into the room with two suitcases</p><p>Bowie: Are we ready to go?</p><p>Andi: Yeah, let's just, go.</p><p>The three of them head to SAVA</p><p>*Time skip*</p><p>The three of them unload the car</p><p>Andi: Well, this is it. This is where I'm going to be five days a week. (looks over at the large art school)</p><p>Bex: I'm so proud of you (hugs Andi)</p><p>Bowie: You'll do great!</p><p>Andi: Thanks, I'll try.</p><p>After saying their last goodbyes, Andi takes the bags and heads to the school</p><p>Scene 2:</p><p>The others start Grant</p><p>Buffy and Cyrus walk up to their school</p><p>Buffy: Ready?</p><p>Cyrus: Ready.</p><p>They count to three and walk into the high school</p><p>Cyrus: (Amazed) This place is so big!</p><p>Buffy: Well, it is a high school, let's go take a look around.</p><p>The two of them walk around the school, to get used to the new surroundings and go find their lockers</p><p>*a small time skip*</p><p>Buffy: (Impatient) Do you need help with opening your locker?</p><p>Cyrus: No, I got it (yanks on the lock)</p><p>Buffy: You've been doing that for like a whole minute (pulls him away). Let me try,</p><p>Cyrus: (a little disappointedly) Fine.</p><p>Cyrus passes Buffy the combination lock</p><p>Buffy: (hands over his books) Next time, try being calmer when trying to open your locker, it might work better.</p><p>Cyrus: Yeah, thanks.</p><p>The first bell rings and they head to class</p><p>Scene 3:</p><p>(Bold after a name is ASL, "quotation marks" and bold is ASL and talking)</p><p>Andi goes to the dorms</p><p>After the assembly that was mandatory for all freshmen, Andi grabs her bags and heads over to the dorms.</p><p>Andi: (opens the door to the common area of the dorm building and walks to the front desk)</p><p>Front desk person: May I help you?</p><p>Andi: Yes, I am here for my dorm room</p><p>Front desk person: Ok, your name?</p><p>Andi: Andi Mack.</p><p>Front desk person: (hands over room key) Second floor.</p><p>Andi: Thanks. (grabs the bags and heads to the elevators)</p><p>-------------------</p><p>Andi: (Unlocks the door and goes to the bed on the left near the window)</p><p>Noticing she is the first one there she starts to unpack her things and decorate her side of the room</p><p>Once done, she lays on her bed and takes her phone out debating whether to text the Good Hair Crew or not, she gives up and walks to her desk. Then, a few minutes later the door opens.</p><p>Andi: Hi, (no answer and confused she turns around)</p><p>Libby: Andi?</p><p>Andi: (Surprised) "Libby? This is a surprise! How have you been?"</p><p>Libby: Good, you?</p><p>Andi: "I'm fine. Did you move out of Shadyside, I haven't seen you in a while?"</p><p>Libby: No, just moved schools.</p><p>Andi: "Well, it's good to see you again"</p><p>Libby: You too.</p><p>Andi: "I'm going to check out the school, want to come?"</p><p>Libby: Sure!</p><p>The two of them head out and walk around the large campus</p><p>Scene 4 Time skip to the end of the day because idk:</p><p>Andi meets the others at the Spoon</p><p>Andi walks over to the booth, where Buffy and Marty were bantering</p><p>Andi: Hey,</p><p>Buffy: Oh, hi Andi!</p><p>Andi: (jokingly) What are you two arguing about now?</p><p>Marty: (confidently) Who the fastest is,</p><p>Andi: You're still arguing over that, (teases) just settle the debate with a race already.</p><p>Buffy: Hey, it's unsettled and we don't want to race, that's it.</p><p>Andi: (changes subject) So, have the others come yet?</p><p>Buffy: Nope.</p><p>Cyrus and TJ walk in holding hands</p><p>Andi: (suspiciously) What's up with you two?</p><p>Cyrus and TJ: (suspiciously) What do you mean?</p><p>Andi: (opens mouth to say something but closes it again) Nevermind. (shakes head and changes the subject) Has anyone seen Jonah?</p><p>Buffy, Cyrus, and TJ: No</p><p>Cyrus: How's SAVA?</p><p>Andi: It's fine, to be honest, a little boring, it's not the same.</p><p>Amber: Are you guys ready to order?</p><p>Buffy: Not yet</p><p>Andi shows them the pictures of her side of the dorm</p><p>Jonah runs into the diner a few minutes later</p><p>They all turn in that direction surprised</p><p>Andi: Jonah hey! Come join us!</p><p>Jonah: (panting) Sorry I'm late.</p><p>Andi: It's fine. (Concerned) Are you ok?</p><p>Jonah: Yeah... I'm... I'm fine... (rushes over and sits down)</p><p>Buffy: You sure you're ok?</p><p>Jonah: (unintentionally annoyed) Yes.</p><p>Andi: You don't look ok.</p><p>Jonah: I just had a panic attack, that's it. I'm fine, not big of a deal.</p><p>Andi: You get panic attacks?</p><p>Jonah: Yeah, I have for (takes a breath) a while. But it's fine, let's... let's not talk about that now. (changes subject) How's SAVA?</p><p>Andi: (Confused at what just happened) Fine.</p><p>A silence fills the room</p><p>Amber: Are you guys ready to order?</p><p>Buffy: Uh, sure. The usual</p><p>Amber: Ok, (starts to walk away, comes back) That's baby taters right?</p><p>Buffy: (confused) Yeah.</p><p>Amber: Ok, I'll be back. With the correct orders this time.</p><p>TJ and Marty look at the others confused</p><p>Marty: Does she mess up orders or something?</p><p>Andi: Pretty much yeah, and she's sometimes late with orders.</p><p>TJ: Why is she working here then.</p><p>Andi and Buffy: (Shrug)</p><p>Buffy: She just needed a job, I don't know.</p><p>Amber: (walks over) Here. (places the basket on the table)</p><p>Scene 5 because scene four was too long, I'm splitting:</p><p>Andi: So, how's high school going for you guys?</p><p>Buffy: Fine, he (points a baby tater at Cyrus) still doesn't know how to open a locker (teases)</p><p>Cyrus: Hey! It's not my fault the lockers hate me.</p><p>TJ: Underdog, you're probably trying too hard. I'll help you tomorrow ok?</p><p>Cyrus: (sighs) Fine. But I swear, the lock doesn't work!</p><p>Buffy: The lock works fine, I opened it for you this morning.</p><p>Cyrus: That was one time.</p><p>Buffy: And did you get it open the other times?</p><p>Cyrus: No.</p><p>Andi: Ok! (trying to change the subject) enough arguing over lockers.</p><p>Buffy: Have you met anyone at SAVA yet?</p><p>Andi: Nope not yet. Oh, remember Libby?</p><p>Cyrus: She goes to SAVA,</p><p>Andi: Yes, and we're roommates.</p><p>The rest of the time they were all having separate conversations.</p><p>Andi: (looks at phone) I should get going, there's class tomorrow and we need to be back at a certain time.</p><p>Buffy: Ok, see you later!</p><p>Andi: Bye!</p><p>Andi heads out</p><p>A while later, the others also leave</p><p>I honestly don't know where I was going with this, but I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. School has been really busy and I've had some trouble writing this because of writer's block. But, I finally finished, from now on I will try and post every Friday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. S4 x e4: They're back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p><p>Previously on, Andi Mack:</p><p>Andi starts SAVA and the others start Grant. Andi's new roommate turns out to be Libby, and she is relieved that it's someone she knows. Then Andi and the others meet up at the Spoon later.</p><p>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: This episode may or may not be longer</p><p>And sorry if it seems all over the place</p><p>Scene 1:</p><p>Buffy, Cyrus, and TJ are at the gym for sign-ups (clubs and sports)</p><p>Buffy stands in front of the sign-up sheet for basketball</p><p>TJ and Cyrus walk up from behind</p><p>TJ: So, are you going to sign up?</p><p>Buffy: Ok, you two have to stop doing that. (chuckles) and yes, I am going to sign up. (Looks down at the sheet)</p><p>Cyrus: Why are you hesitating then?</p><p>Buffy: It's really weird you can read me. (jokes)</p><p>Cyrus: (sarcastically) I'm your best friend, that's why</p><p>Buffy: (turns back to the paper) I'm just nervous, high school basketball is different than middle school. It's apparently more competitive and it takes more effort to make the team. I don't know if I will make it.</p><p>TJ: You will make the team, we've all seen you play. You can and will make the team, if you don't sign up, you will regret it.</p><p>Buffy: (sighs and picks up the pen) I can do this. (signs the paper)</p><p>Cyrus: When are tryouts?</p><p>Buffy: After school tomorrow, I'm staying after to practice. What did you guys sign-up for?</p><p>They head out of the gym</p><p>TJ: (jokes) Obviously basketball.</p><p>Cyrus: I joined the film class. I was going to do dance, but we all know I can't dance (half sarcastically half-seriously)</p><p>Buffy: Didn't you take that dance class once?</p><p>Cyrus: Yes, and it failed. Amber also tried teaching me, and it didn't work out so well.</p><p>Buffy: Huh.</p><p>TJ: Well, I think you dance pretty well</p><p>Cyrus: (Turns to him, half-embarrassed) Wait, you've seen me dance?!</p><p>Buffy: I'm pretty sure we've all seen you dance Cyrus.</p><p>Cyrus: Yeah, you, Andi, and Jonah. (turns back to TJ) When did you see me dance?</p><p>TJ: (smiles) At Andi's party.</p><p>Cyrus: (Blushes) I-</p><p>TJ: And as your- (stops himself) friend. I'm telling you, you can dance.</p><p>Buffy: (looks at TJ confused)</p><p>The first bell rings</p><p>Cyrus: I've got to get to class, but we'll talk about this later.</p><p>The three of them walk in the opposite direction</p><p>Scene 2:</p><p>Andi has her first classes at SAVA</p><p>SAVA has three buildings, the dorms, the main building where all the classes are, and the cafeteria</p><p>Andi: (looks over schedule)</p><p>Libby: What's your first class?</p><p>They are walking out of the cafeteria</p><p>Andi: "3D art and design, you?"</p><p>Libby: Intro to pottery and sculpture</p><p>They take out a map of the school while walking to the main building</p><p>Andi: (locates both classes) Ok, they are in the same area</p><p>The main building has different hallways leading to areas designated to different types of art classes and studio rooms</p><p>The two of them read the map while trying to navigate to the classes</p><p>Andi: What time do classes start?</p><p>Libby: (looks at schedule) 8:30, it's 8:10 right now, we have time</p><p>Andi: Yeah, twenty minutes.</p><p>After five minutes of trying to find the hallway to where they are supposed to go, Andi decides to ask for directions</p><p>Andi: (without looking up) Excuse me,</p><p>Boy: Yeah, can I help you?</p><p>Andi: Yes, I am looking for hallway B the map is so confusing.</p><p>Boy: I'm heading there as well, I'll show you</p><p>Andi: Thanks</p><p>Libby: Thank you</p><p>Boy: What are your classes?</p><p> </p><p>Libby: Intro to pottery and sculpture</p><p>Andi: (interprets) "...and I have 3D art and design"</p><p>Boy: Cool, I also have 3D art and design</p><p>They arrive at the classrooms</p><p>Boy: The pottery classroom is two doors down and this is the 3D art class ... Sorry, what are your names?</p><p>Andi: "I'm Andi, she's Libby"</p><p>Libby: Nice to meet you</p><p>Andi: (interprets)</p><p>Libby: See you later,</p><p>Andi: "Bye,"</p><p>Andi: What was your name?</p><p>They head into the classroom</p><p>Boy: Walker</p><p>A/N: I honestly don't know why scene two took so long to write...</p><p>Scene 3:</p><p>Bex and Bowie talk about remodeling the apartment</p><p>They are moving the furniture</p><p>Bex: What is your plan?</p><p>Bowie: We're going to take down that wall to make the space more open and the apartment larger</p><p>They walk over to the wall with the hole and go to the other apartment</p><p>Bex: Is it just me, or is this apartment larger than the other one?</p><p>Bowie: This one is larger, it's just there's nothing really in this one, this is the floor plan for both apartments (takes out a map of both apartments and lays it on a counter)</p><p>The two of them go over plans for remodeling both apartments and how they are going to update them.</p><p>Bex: Aren't we supposed to hire a contractor to help with this since this is a big remodeling job?</p><p>Bowie: All set, they are coming over tomorrow to work out the plan and look over the apartment. We should get started on taking down the wall and remodeling both apartments by Sunday</p><p>Bex: (excitedly) I can't wait, we're finally going to do this!</p><p>They continue to move furniture and tidy up both apartments</p><p>Scene 4 (Time skip to end of the day because I don't know what to do for this episode anymore lol):</p><p>Buffy is in the gym to practice</p><p>Kaitlyn and Maria walk into the gym</p><p>Buffy: (shoots the ball into the net and then looks at the door) Hey guys! (walks over to)</p><p>Kaitlyn: Hello</p><p>The three of them group hug</p><p>Buffy: I didn't know you guys signed up,</p><p>Kaitlyn: Of course we did!</p><p>They work on drills and practicing</p><p>Buffy: You guys are doing great, keep it up!</p><p>Kaitlyn: (nervously) So, what do you think, will we make the team?</p><p>Buffy: I think... you're definitely going to make the team</p><p>Maria: Really?</p><p>Buffy: Yes, you guys have come a long way, especially since the beginning of the Spikes</p><p>Buffy: Did other people from Jefferson sign up?</p><p>Maria: A few others</p><p>They continue practicing shooting from angles and defense</p><p>After twenty minutes</p><p>Buffy: You guys did great! I want to see you guys do this tomorrow at tryouts</p><p>Kaitlyn: (Smiles) Thanks.</p><p>They leave the gym</p><p>Scene 5:</p><p>Andi runs into Walker at SAVA</p><p>Earlier: (Andi: What was your name?</p><p>They head into the classroom</p><p>Boy: Walker)</p><p>(This is after school)</p><p>Andi walks out of her last period classroom since it is after school, students are allowed to do whatever and go off-campus, she goes to find Walker</p><p>She runs into him in the hallway</p><p>Walker: Andi, hey</p><p>Andi: Hey,</p><p>Walker: Were you looking for me?</p><p>Andi: Yes, actually, I think it's cool how we are both enrolled, but I just want to, um, talk about, you know, um... can you talk?</p><p>Walker: (chuckles) Sure</p><p>They walk over to a table and sit down</p><p>There is an awkward silence between them for a minute</p><p>Andi: What happened exactly, after the failed fall formal proposal and you and Buffy broke up, it ended very awkwardly and you disappearing</p><p>Walker: Oh yeah, I just thought you guys didn't want to hang out anymore, to keep it less awkward</p><p>Andi: (rolls eyes) Well I mean, you did give both Buffy and I the same gift</p><p>Walker: Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't know what she liked so I gave her shoes</p><p>Andi: You guys were like dating for a while, how did you not know? (chuckles)</p><p>Walker: It never came up I guess</p><p>Andi: I can see how that can make it awkward,</p><p>Walker: (nods in agreement) So are we good?</p><p>Andi: Yeah, we're good, but it doesn't make things less awkward between you and Buffy</p><p>Andi: But that's for another day</p><p>Time skip to the next day</p><p>Scene 6: (A small part is not going to be in script form) :</p><p>The tryouts</p><p>Buffy: Well, we're here</p><p>Buffy, Cyrus, Jonah, and TJ walk to the gym (I honestly feel like I need a "short name" for the group lol, like the Grant High kids or something, since it's not the Good Hair Crew anymore without Andi, let me know what you think because I can't keep typing their names lol)</p><p>Cyrus: Good luck (they hug)</p><p>Jonah: I can see it, 'Buffy Driscoll, the basketball captain'</p><p>Buffy: I'm not the captain</p><p>Jonah: Not yet, but you will be</p><p>Buffy: I'm not sure about that, but first I need to make it onto the team</p><p>She heads to the gym door</p><p>TJ: You'll make the team, we all know you will</p><p>Cyrus: And we'll be waiting here</p><p>Buffy: You really don't have too-</p><p>Jonah: But we want too</p><p>Buffy: (smiles at them, and with a sigh, she walks into the gym)</p><p>There are a few other girls in the gym, three are shooting hoops, four are talking by the bleachers, and one is arguing with the coach. Kaitlyn and Maria walk in from the opposite side of the gym and Buffy goes to meet them. Four more girls enter the gym and then tryouts begin.</p><p>Kaitlyn: I'm nervous, to be honest, all these girls look better and more experienced than us and there are a lot of girls here</p><p>Buffy: You guys are experienced too, just remember what we did yesterday, and what you did last year</p><p>Maria: I hope we make the team</p><p>Buffy: As I said, I know you will, we will make this team, better (she smiles as they head to the courts)</p><p>Not in script form and not really much detail, it's more of a summary</p><p>A/N: I'm sorry if this sounds really bad, I'm not really familiar with basketball terms, even though I kind of play lol</p><p>They start with shooting, and how many baskets they can make from an angle and where they are standing. First, the girls are tested with how well they can make free throw shots, and do three rounds of five shots, next they do different angles of two-point shots and work on the layups. Last, they get tested on three-pointers and how well they can shoot from afar.</p><p>After working on the shooting drills, the girls partner up and work on passing the balls to each other while running back and forth on the court. Then work on other drills.</p><p>Small-time skip</p><p>Script form</p><p>Buffy, Kaitlyn, and Maria walk over to the bleachers to get their things</p><p>Buffy: You guys did great!</p><p>Kaitlyn: Thanks, you did too!</p><p>Maria: When do they post the rosters (smiles)</p><p>Buffy: I think they are posting them tomorrow</p><p>Kaitlyn: It makes sense</p><p>Buffy: I'll see you guys tomorrow when we make the team</p><p>Kaitlyn: You're so overconfident (smiles at)</p><p>Buffy: I know,</p><p>Kaitlyn: Bye</p><p>Maria: Bye</p><p>They group hug</p><p>Buffy gathers her things to leave, someone walks behind her</p><p>Kira: Slayer</p><p>Buffy: (closes her eyes, sighs, and turns around) Kira.</p><p>Kira: Yeah that's my name,</p><p>Buffy: (rolls eyes) What do you want?</p><p>Kira: (half-smiles) (says smugly) You know,</p><p>Buffy: (confused) (says slowly) No, I don't</p><p>Kira: Let me just say this, if we both make the team, things will get hard fast, for you and your (pauses) friends.</p><p>Buffy: (Annoyed) And?</p><p>Kira: (opens mouth to say something, but closes it and smiles smugly) Just tell those two, boys you hang out with to watch their backs</p><p>Buffy: (puts a hand on hip) First, don't threaten me and my friends like that and second, who the heck are you talking about</p><p>Kira: I think you know exactly who I'm talking about (walks away)</p><p>Buffy: (Looks at her weirdly)</p><p>Walks out of the gym</p><p>Jonah: How did tryouts go?</p><p>Buffy: They went good, rosters are going to be up tomorrow morning</p><p>Cyrus: Cool, I have a feeling you made the team</p><p>Buffy: Yep, I know I did though (confidently) (gets a little serious) There is, um, something I need to tell you guys</p><p>A/N: Ooooh a cliffhanger ;)) no jk.</p><p>I was going to do more scenes but it got too long lol, but I hope you enjoyed. this is my favorite one I've written so far, and from now one I will be updating one chapter every Friday</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. S4 x e5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_<br/>Previously on, Andi Mack:</p><p>	There were sign-ups in the gym and Buffy signs up for the girls’ basketball team, and she gets ready for the tryouts. Andi has classes at SAVA, she and Libby run into Walker, Andi introduces them to each other. Meanwhile, Bex and Bowie get both apartments ready to get remodeled and work out plans for the large apartment that will be the result. After tryouts, Kira threatens Buffy.<br/>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOME PARTS UNEDITED</p><p>Scene 1:<br/>
Libby and Andi are walking to the classes</p><p>Andi: “You know, I think I’m actually getting the hang of this school”</p><p>Libby: Same. It’s way easier when you know where you’re going</p><p>Andi: (agrees) “Exactly”</p><p>Libby: Hey, how are Buffy and Cyrus, right? How are they doing?</p><p>Andi: “Yeah, they’re doing good,”</p><p>Libby: Cool</p><p>Andi: “You should hang out with us again, if you can, or want to”</p><p>Libby: Sure, that sounds good</p><p>Andi: “Hey, we’re meeting at the Spoon this weekend, you can join if you want</p><p>Libby: Maybe not this weekend, but hopefully I can see them soon. How often do you guys hang out, now,  since you guys are all at different schools</p><p>Andi: “We are going to try and meet almost every weekend if we can”</p><p>Andi: “Oh, I should also mention, our ‘group’ has grown since the last time you saw us”</p><p>Libby: Nice,</p><p>They walk in silence to the hallway leading to their classrooms</p><p>Libby: You know, I’m glad that you’re here</p><p>Andi: “Thanks, I’m glad too, it’s nice not being alone and actually being at this new school with someone I actually know”</p><p>Libby: I agree</p><p>Walker sees them and walks over to meet them</p><p>They meet by the hallway</p><p>Walker: “Hey guys,”</p><p>Andi: “Hi Walker, you know sign language?”</p><p>Walker: “I’m learning,” Plus you never know when it will be useful</p><p>Libby: Ok, but that’s true</p><p>Andi: “Understandable”</p><p>They start walking again</p><p>Andi: “So, how’s navigating SAVA going for you”</p><p>Walker: “Oh, it’s fine, and the school seems smaller now,” How about for you guys?</p><p>Andi: “We’re managing, we know where we are going, now, at least”</p><p>Walker: “That’s good, well, see you later,”</p><p>Andi: “Bye,”</p><p>Libby: See you</p><p>Scene 2:<br/>
Buffy, Kaitlin, and Maria walk into the gym</p><p>Kaitlin: (nervously) So, this is it, we get to see if we made the team</p><p>Buffy: Yep</p><p>Kaitlin: Do you think we made it?</p><p>Buffy:  I told you, I know you guys are going to make the team, you guys have improved a lot</p><p>Buffy: You guys need to stop putting yourselves down</p><p>Kaitlin: (smiles) Thanks</p><p>Buffy: Come on,</p><p>The three of them walk over to the roster </p><p>Kaitlin: (turns to Maria) (excitedly) We did it! We made the team</p><p>Maria: I know!</p><p>The three of them group hug</p><p>Buffy: See, I told you guys, you could do it if you tried</p><p>Kaitlin: Thank you (holds Buffy’s hands)</p><p>Buffy: For what?</p><p>Kaitlin: Believing in us and helping us get better</p><p>Buffy: (smiles) You’re welcome and remember putting yourself down never helps</p><p>The three of them walk out of the gym, but not before Buffy checks the roster for a second time</p><p> </p><p>Buffy: I’ll see you guys later</p><p>Kaitlin: Bye</p><p>Maria: See you</p><p>Buffy walks over to where the other four are standing</p><p>They notice her and start walking over as well</p><p>Buffy: Hey guys! (smiles)</p><p>Cyrus: Hey!  So, did you make the team?</p><p>Buffy: Yep,</p><p>The four of them congratulate her</p><p>They start walking towards the classrooms</p><p>Buffy: (annoyed) Kira also made the team,</p><p>Jonah: (clarifies) Kira’s the one who tried joining the Jefferson team last year right</p><p>Buffy: Yeah, but I kicked her off</p><p>Jonah: I have a bad feeling about this (uncomfortable)</p><p>TJ: (groans) Oh no (gives Cyrus a look)</p><p>Cyrus: (looks back at TJ knowingly)</p><p>Kira then walks over to them</p><p>Marty: Is that her? (points)</p><p>Buffy: (looks over) (Sighs) Yes,</p><p>They walk (slowly) over</p><p>Kira: (smiles at them and walks over)</p><p>Buffy: What do you want from us?</p><p>Kira: Why do you think I want something from you? (trying to sound clueless)</p><p>Kira: Oh, did you check out the rosters yet?</p><p>Buffy: (slowly) Yeah,</p><p>Kira: (half-smile) looks like we’re on the same team, (walks closer) Slayer.</p><p>Buffy: Yeah, I know, I saw (crosses arms)</p><p>Kira: (shoots a look at TJ and Cyrus) You two better watch out</p><p>TJ: (looks at her with a confused expression)</p><p>Cyrus: (annoyed sigh) whatever you say, Kira</p><p>Kira gives them a death glare and walks away</p><p>Marty: What’s her problem</p><p>Buffy: I’ll tell you later</p><p>Buffy: (mutters) makes me want to quit the team</p><p> </p><p>Scene 3:<br/>
Bex and Bowie get ready to remodel the apartment</p><p>The two of them were moving furniture</p><p>Bex: Ok, I think this is good enough, (walks over to the open space)</p><p>Bowie walks out of the hole</p><p>They walk over to the kitchen where the plans are</p><p>Bowie: So, when is the contractor getting here?</p><p>Bex: (Takes out phone) Any time now, I think</p><p>Bowie: Want to go over the plans again?</p><p>Bex: Yeah</p><p>They go over plans and then a few minutes later the doorbell rings</p><p> </p><p>Bex: That must be them </p><p>The two of them walk over to the door</p><p>Bex: Hey, you the contractor?</p><p>Contractor: Yep, and I’m Alex</p><p>Bex: Hi, I’m Bex</p><p>Bowie: I’m Bowie</p><p>They shake hands</p><p>Bex: Come in, we were just going over the plans for the apartment</p><p>They go over to the table and they go over the plans and what they were going to do to the (two) apartments</p><p>Alex: Ok, that sounds good, so, are we first going to knock down the wall</p><p>The three of them go over to the hole </p><p>Bex: Yes</p><p>Bowie: Everything else that we were planning on doing will be happening later on in the apartment renovation process</p><p>Alex: Alright. Let’s get started then,</p><p>After a few minutes, they start taking down the wall</p><p>Scene 4:<br/>
TJ calls Cyrus to meet at the swings</p><p>Cyrus and TJ meet at the swings</p><p>TJ: Hey (smiles and stops swinging)</p><p>Cyrus walks over to his swing</p><p>Cyrus: Hey,</p><p>Cyrus: You said you wanted to talk?</p><p>TJ: Yeah (turns to face Cyrus), I, (sighs) I think I’m ready</p><p>Cyrus turns to TJ</p><p>Cyrus: Really? You sure,</p><p>TJ: (nods) I’ve been thinking about it, it’s only those five right?</p><p>Cyrus: Yeah, Andi, Buffy, Jonah, Marty, and Amber. But I’m pretty sure Andi and Buffy already know, or at least think they know</p><p>TJ: (looks at him with eyes widen)</p><p>Cyrus: (Notices expression) No, don’t worry, I didn’t tell them</p><p>TJ: (relaxes) Ok, good</p><p>Cyrus: So, you want to tell them tomorrow? We’re meeting at the Spoon then</p><p>TJ: Yeah, sure, that- that sounds good</p><p>TJ: Hey, (looks down)</p><p>Cyrus: Yeah?</p><p>TJ: Wh-what does this mean for us?</p><p>Cyrus: What do you mean by that?</p><p>TJ: Like, what does it make us</p><p>Cyrus: Anything you want. What do you want us to be?</p><p>TJ: I think, I think I would like to be your boyfriend (confidently)</p><p>Cyrus: (smiles) Then that’s what we are </p><p>They start swinging</p><p>TJ jumps off and starts pushing Cyrus</p><p>TJ: You know the list of things you sent me?</p><p>Cyrus: Yeah, what about it</p><p>TJ: Well, I think I saw jump off a swing on there (smirks)</p><p>Cyrus: Oh no! I’m not doing that</p><p> </p><p>TJ: (pouts) Come on, I’m right here, I’ll catch you. Plus you’re not even that high up (walks over to the front of the swing) I’ll count with you</p><p>Cyrus: Fine</p><p>Cyrus and TJ: 1, 2, 3</p><p>Cyrus jumps off the swing and TJ catches him and they both fall</p><p> </p><p>The two of them start laughing</p><p>Cyrus: I did it, I actually jumped off of a swing (rolls over onto tanbark and gets up)</p><p>TJ: (Starts to get up) Yeah, you did. Nice Cyrus,</p><p>Cyrus: Haha, thank you TJ, and that’s the last time I’m ever doing that (Unintentionally sounding sarcastic)</p><p>They realize how close together they are standing</p><p>Cyrus: (looks up at TJ)</p><p>TJ: (looks down at Cyrus)</p><p>The two of them slowly move in, and TJ kisses Cyrus, Cyrus kisses back</p><p>TJ: I really do l- like you Cyrus (blushes) (A/N: 👀)</p><p>Cyrus: I really like you too, TJ (smiles)</p><p>They stand like that for a while and then go back to the swings holding hands</p><p>TIME SKIP (the next day)</p><p>Scene 5:<br/>
Andi (and Bex) come(s) back to the apartment</p><p>Andi: What is it? Tell me (excitedly)</p><p>They walk up to the door</p><p>Bex: You’ll see in just a minute</p><p>They open the door</p><p>Andi: (walks in backward) Please, tell me, I really don’t like being held in suspense</p><p>Bex: How about you look yourself (points and turns Andi around)</p><p>Andi stands there (shocked) and takes in the scene</p><p>Andi: Woah, I can’t believe you guys finished remodeling the apartment (starts to walk around)</p><p>Bex: Yep, we have a lot more room now, we’re not done with moving furniture around yet, there’s still a lot to be done, but at least that wall is gone (points)</p><p>Andi: This is amazing, it feels so different</p><p>Bex: We were also thinking about making some of the rooms bigger, we want your opinion, what do you think</p><p>Andi walks around the large apartment</p><p>Andi: I think this space should be a large living area, (points) We should keep this one as the kitchen. I agree though, we should make some of the rooms bigger</p><p>Bowie walks over from the other area</p><p>Bowie: So, do you like the ‘new’ apartment</p><p>Andi: I think it’s amazing, I love it. I want to help move things to where they should be (excitedly)</p><p>Bex: Sounds good, we were thinking of rearranging tomorrow, things still need to be finished before we do anything else to the apartment</p><p>Andi: Well I can’t wait to get started!</p><p>TIME SKIP TO LATER THAT DAY</p><p>Scene 6:<br/>
The six of them are at the Spoon</p><p>Andi: (a slight concern in voice) So, what are you going to do about it?</p><p>Buffy: I don’t think there’s anything I can do, I guess I have to deal with (sharply) Kira</p><p>Andi: Well, I would be careful, I mean we saw what she did, she could do a lot worse</p><p>Buffy: Oh yeah, especially manipulating people (looks over at Cyrus and TJ)</p><p>TJ: (Nods in agreement) Yeah, real good at that, I don’t even want to know what else she can do (looks at Cyrus)</p><p>Buffy: If any of you run into Kira, be careful, I don’t want her to do anything </p><p>Jonah: So, from what I take, she’s just mad at you for kicking her off the Spikes and now she is trying to get back at you.</p><p>Buffy: Correct, and she’s done some horrible things last year (still looking at Cyrus and TJ)</p><p> </p><p>Cyrus and TJ look back at her all three of them exchange knowing looks</p><p>Jonah: Is there a way to still play basketball but ignore her?</p><p>Buffy: (leans back) I don’t think so, I’m not the team captain so I can’t kick people off</p><p>Marty: I think the best you can do, is ignore her unless you need to interact with her</p><p>Buffy: Yeah. I’ll figure something out,</p><p>Andi: I hope it all works out</p><p>They sit in silence for a while and they go off into separate conversations</p><p>TJ and Cyrus look at each other</p><p>Cyrus: (whispers) You sure you want to do this?</p><p>TJ: (whispers) Yeah, I’m ready</p><p>Cyrus takes TJ’s hand and waits for a break</p><p>Cyrus: (sits up) Um, I- we- uh, TJ and I have something to say</p><p>The other four look at them</p><p>Andi and Buffy exchange a look</p><p>Andi: Go on, (trying to suppress a smile, Buffy doing the same)</p><p>Cyrus looks at them</p><p>TJ gives him a nod</p><p>Cyrus: (sighs) TJ and I are together</p><p>Andi and Buffy let out a squeal (they do be tyrus shippers though)</p><p>Andi: Ok, ok (excitedly) </p><p>Jonah: Cool, I’m happy for you man (looks at Cyrus)</p><p>Buffy: (calms down) Since when,</p><p>TJ: Andi’s party</p><p>Buffy: Oh, so is that what you meant by life-changing Cyrus? (teases)</p><p>Cyrus: (Blushes) Uh, ye-yeah I guess, </p><p>Buffy: Well I mean I guess it kinda was a life-changing party </p><p>Marty: You’re right</p><p>Buffy: and Cyrus, I told you, he didn’t like Kira</p><p>TJ: Wait you actually thought I liked Kira?</p><p>Cyrus: (Blushes) No? Ok, maybe I was a little jealous</p><p>Andi: So, tyrus and muffy (leans back and smiles at herself) (you have no idea how long I’ve had that idea in my head)</p><p>TJ and Marty: What?</p><p>Buffy: (chuckles) you still haven’t given that up</p><p>Andi: Nope (takes a baby tater)</p><p>Marty: What is that</p><p>Buffy: it’s our mashup name, tyrus is Cyrus and TJ’s mashup name</p><p>Marty: Oh</p><p>Andi: Well I’m glad my party was life-changing (smiles)</p><p>A/N: Well, here’s episode five, I’m so sorry, I’ve had the worst writer’s block, but I’m back to writing. I’m also going to go back and edit some of the previous episodes just so you know. So, if something in future episodes doesn’t make sense, that’s why. Also, I have now changed the title, this fic is called ‘We’re Still Here- Andi Mack Season 4’</p><p>Thank you all!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. S4 x e6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_<br/>Previously on, Andi Mack:</p><p>	Buffy, Kaitlin, and Maria made it onto the basketball team, but so did Kira, Buffy tells the others about Kira and they agree that it can only mean trouble, and drama is about to come their way. Meanwhile, Bex and Bowie have started the process of remodeling the apartments and have taken down the wall. Later that day, Cyrus and TJ talk about their relationship, and what they are, they agree that they are boyfriends, and they mess around at the swings and kiss. Andi comes home to the new apartment and immediately loves it. The six of them meet at the Spoon and Buffy tells them about the basketball, and Kira, problem, then Cyrus and TJ tell them that they are together. (technically TJ coming out to the others)<br/>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So, I’m going to probably use both script form and not use script form, depending on the scene and how hard it is for me to write, because sometimes script is easier and sometimes it isn’t. So, we’ll see how this works</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scene 1:<br/>Bex, Bowie, and Andi start adjusting to the new apartment</p><p>	The three of them were rearranging and moving furniture around the large family room, now that the wall seperating the two apartments was gone, so there was more space for walking around. </p><p>	“So, I was thinking about getting new furniture and updating the look of the apartment a little, once we’re done with the reno and everything is done with the apartment.” Bex stands up from where she was moving the ecouch to the wall where the other apartment was.</p><p>	Bowie nods his head in agreement, “I’m on board with that, I think everything here needs to be updated.”</p><p>	“Agreed,” </p><p>	Andi walks into the room, “only if I can help put things where they should go, and help pick out the furniture,” she points in the general direction and smiles.</p><p>	Bex nods, “of corse you can,”</p><p>	“Cool!” Andi says excitedly and walks out of the room where she was working on the kitchen area.</p><p>	Bex and Bowie were finishing up in the large area before moving to where Andi was in the kitchen area that they were using for now, they are planning on switching to the other apartments kitchen because it is bigger than their current apartments.</p><p>	“We’re planning on taking down other walls too right?” Bowie asks, and walks over to the kitchen table, where the maps of the apartments were.</p><p>	Bex follows to where he was standing, “yes, but later, not now, we need to prioitize things, and large rooms is not a priority.”</p><p>	“Right,”</p><p>	Andi turns around, she was organizing the counter, after they had finished putting things back in place once the wall was taken down, the apartment was still a certain level of messy. “Oh! I also want to turn one of the rooms into an art room,”</p><p>	Bex looks at her, a confused expression on her face, “don’t you still have ‘Andi Shack’?” she asks.</p><p>	“Well, yes, but we ‘took it down’ and it’s been cleaared out, I’’m still figuring out what I want to do with it, plus I feel it would be best to move things here since most of the time I’ll be here on the weekends, because, you know, SAVA,” she explains. “And I still want a place for my supplies.”</p><p>	Bex slowly nods, “got it, I guess we can work it out,” she says.</p><p>	The three of them head down the hallway, that’s past the kitchen, where the rooms were. “I still want to keep my room though,” Andi walks down the hall to the room next to hers, “but, I can turn this room into an ‘art studio’”</p><p>	“Sounds good,” Bex responds, “does reno for next weekend work?”</p><p>	“Yep,” Andi says excitedly, and the three of them walk back down the hall to the kitchen area to continue working on the layout and rearranging furniture.</p><p>Scene 2:<br/>Amber and TJ talk</p><p>A/N: Yes, I am doing Kippen siblings, Amber knows about TJ and Cyrus, but Amber is not out to anyone</p><p>Amber walks over to TJ’s room</p><p>Amber: Hey, TJ, by the way- (looks up)  are you ok?</p><p>TJ sits up</p><p>TJ: (takes a deep breath) I’m fine, why?</p><p>Amber: Well, you don’t look fine</p><p>TJ: Amber, I’m fine</p><p>Amber: Ok, (sighs and walks over) tell me, what’s wrong</p><p>TJ: It’s (waves hands) all of this,</p><p>TJ: I feel like a failure,</p><p>Amber: TJ, you’re not a failure,</p><p>TJ: Yes, (lays down) I am. First, I can’t do math, (sighs)</p><p>Amber: TJ, you know you can do math (sits next to), you know you have dyscalculia. What’s really going on. </p><p>TJ: Fine, I feel like I can’t be a good b-boyfriend, I can’t even say the word g-gay. (puts hands on his face) Nevermind, you won’t understand my problem,</p><p>Amber: Oh, you don’t think I understand your situation?</p><p>TJ: What? What do you mean,</p><p>Amber: (trying to hold back a laugh) TJ,</p><p>TJ: Wait are you saying- (sits up)</p><p>Amber: (nods)</p><p>TJ: Oh, oh you’re also… (trails off)</p><p>Amber: Yes, and TJ, I know its hard, and you’re still figuring stuff out. But, I can tell you this, Cyrus really cares and lo- really likes you,  and I know you really care about him. I can tell that he’s willing to go at your pace, you don’t have to force yourself to do anything you don’t want to do.</p><p>TJ: Yeah, I know, it’s just, I want to be able to do things in public with him, without feeling so insecure and uncomfortable. Why can’t we just be ‘normal’ and not be judged because we’re… different, y’know?</p><p>Amber: I get that, and just know, he’s also new at this, you’re not the only one</p><p>TJ: (looks at) Thank you, Amber, (smiles)</p><p>Amber: No problem, I’m here for you. If you want to talk, you can talk to me</p><p>They hug</p><p>Amber: We’ll both get through this</p><p>Amber gets up</p><p>Amber: Also, tomorrow I’m sitting with you guys at lunch</p><p>TJ: Why?</p><p>Amber: Because I want to,</p><p>Amber walks out, leaving TJ confused, and then lost in his thoughts again, he lays back down on his bed</p><p>A/N: I wanted to add a cute Kippen siblings scene</p><p>Scene 3:<br/>Andi gets partnered for a project</p><p>Andi is in her second-period class, which is painting</p><p>Teacher: Ok, I will be assigning partners for our month-long project, you will go out and capture a picture of something that inspires both of you, then you will take that picture and paint it. In the end, we will be presenting and explaining our pictures. The catch is, you have to actually go outside, the picture should be something out in nature.</p><p>The teacher goes over the list of partners and then instructed them to sit with their assigned person</p><p>Andi walked over to her partner</p><p>Andi: hey,</p><p>Bora: Hi, (she looks up) Andi Mack right? (sits up and takes her earbuds out)</p><p>Andi: Yeah,</p><p>Bora: Nice to meet you, I’m Bora</p><p>Andi: Same to you</p><p>Bora: (smiles) You’re bold you know that? </p><p>Andi: (jokes) I know,</p><p>Andi: But, what do you mean?</p><p>Bora: You organized that dress code protest and stood up against stereotypes right?</p><p>Andi: Yeah, it was pretty crazy</p><p>Bora: I’ll bet, I like your work</p><p>Andi: Thank you.</p><p>Bora: Oh, and you have that friend who created that basketball team right?</p><p>Andi: Buffy? Yeah,</p><p>Bora: Right, Buffy, yeah, that’s really cool</p><p>Andi: (smiles) Thanks </p><p>Andi: (thinking to herself) wait, did she go to our school? I think I would have remembered her.</p><p>Andi: (half confused) Did you go to Jefferson?</p><p>Bora: No, Monroe, on the other side of town, I had a friend who went to Jefferson</p><p>Andi: oh, cool</p><p>Bora: Yeah, I just heard about it,</p><p>Andi: Wow, word spreads fast I guess (chuckles)</p><p>Bora: I mean, it is a small town, so</p><p>Andi: True</p><p>Bora: Anyways, (changes subject after a while) any ideas for this project?</p><p>Andi: Not really, do you?</p><p>Bora: Nope,</p><p>They start brainstorming and talking about possibilities since neither had a set idea</p><p>Bora: Oh! I have an idea,</p><p>Andi: (looks over) yeah</p><p>Bora: Ok, so, I was thinking, what if we painted the town, we can head downtown and take a hike up the hills, and where the cliffs are. It has a beautiful view, and we can get a picture at sunset since that’s when views are the nicest.</p><p>Andi: That’s a great idea! (points at with her pencil) I really like sunsets</p><p>Bora: Same (smiles)</p><p>Andi: So, it’s set? This weekend</p><p>Bora: Sounds good! Does Saturday work?</p><p>Andi: Yeah, that works,</p><p>Bora: Cool</p><p>Scene 4:<br/>The Grant kids are at lunch</p><p>Buffy, Marty, Jonah, Cyrus, and TJ walk to their usual table and sit. Buffy and Marty on one side, Jonah, Cyrus, and TJ on the other</p><p>Jonah: Why is there already so much work, we’ve only been here for a few weeks</p><p>Buffy: It’s high school, what’d you expect?</p><p>Jonah: So? We’re freshman, aren’t they, like, supposed to go easy on us</p><p>Buffy: That’s a myth, it’s high school, which is totally different than middle school</p><p>Buffy: there are more expectations in high school</p><p>Cyrus: and, our grades actually matter now</p><p>TJ: (shrugs) no one said high school was going to be easy</p><p>Cyrus: (looks up at TJ) it’ll be easy with you</p><p>TJ: (smiles and kisses Cyrus’s head)</p><p>Buffy: (rolls her eyes) (jokes) You two are so annoying</p><p>Cyrus: (smiles and turns to her) you love us</p><p>They are interrupted when Amber walks over</p><p>Amber: Hey guys</p><p>Buffy: Uh, hey amber</p><p>Amber: Mind if I join you guys?</p><p>Buffy: Uh, sure</p><p>Her and Marty slide down</p><p>Amber: Also, some of my friends are joining too</p><p>A girl with long wavy brown hair and red streaks, she’s wearing a black and white t-shirt and light blue jeans, walks over to them</p><p>Amber: This is Scarlett</p><p>Scarlett: Hey!</p><p>They all introduce themselves</p><p>Scarlett: So, you’re all freshmen?</p><p>Buffy: Yep</p><p>Scarlett: Well, enjoy it while it lasts, high school doesn’t get easier</p><p>Another girl walks over to join them. She has medium-long brown hair, and wearing a pale purple blouse and black ripped jeans.</p><p>Girl: Sorry, I’m a little late, (she sits down next to Scarlett and they smile at each other)</p><p>Scarlett: it’s fine,</p><p>Amber: this is Iris, which you all probably remember</p><p>Iris: Hi</p><p>Cyrus: Hey, Iris,</p><p>Buffy: hi, Iris, how have you been?</p><p>Iris: I’ve been good, how’ve you guys been?</p><p>They all respond</p><p>Iris: (looks around) where’s, uh, I think her name’s Andi?</p><p>Cyrus: Oh, she doesn’t go here, she’s at SAVA, it’s an art school on the other side of town</p><p>Iris: Oh ok, that’s cool</p><p>Iris: so, I guess we have some catching up to do (nervously laughs and looks from Cyrus to Buffy and back to Cyrus)</p><p>Cyrs: yeah, I guess we do,</p><p>Silence</p><p>Scarlett: you know each other? (asks Iris)</p><p>TJ: you guys know each other (leans over to Cyrus)</p><p>(you know those split screens when two characters say the same thing, yeah just picture that) Cyrus and Iris: yeah, long story short she/he’s my ex</p><p>TJ: Oh, wait I thought you-</p><p>Cyrus: (nods) Yeah, that’s why we broke up, I’ll explain more later</p><p>TJ: ok, </p><p>Scarlett: Nice</p><p>Buffy: So, what’s new with you?</p><p>Iris: Well, (turns and smiles at Scarlett) we’re celebrating our one-year in a few weeks</p><p>Iris: Oh, also I’m bi, just so you know</p><p>Buffy: (claps hands together) that’s great! I’m happy for you!</p><p>Cyrus: Cool, hey, Iris?</p><p>Iris: (looks over at Cyrus) yeah?</p><p>Cyrus: Do you think we can meet up after school sometime?</p><p>Cyrus: Just to, talk, and catch up</p><p>Iris: sure, today?</p><p>Cyrus: If you want, does that work?</p><p>Iris: yeah, sounds good!</p><p>They all branch off into separate and different conversations</p><p>Scene 5:<br/>Andi introduces Bora to Libby and Walker</p><p>The two of them meet up by the entrance to the cafeteria as they planned</p><p>Andi: (walks up to Bora) Hey!</p><p>Bora: hey,</p><p>Andi: nice to see you again</p><p>Bora: Same to you, ready?</p><p>Andi: yeah, let’s hope we got here early enough (lightly laughs)</p><p>Bora: (laughs too) yeah, </p><p>The two of them walk to the lunch line,</p><p>Bora: looks like we are lucky</p><p>Andi: (nods in agreement) honestly, the lunch here is way better than the middle school lunches, at least at Jefferson, I don’t know about Monroe</p><p>Bora: Oh, same at Monroe, the food sucked, well I mean, it isn’t really a public school, so we should’ve expected the food to be better here</p><p>Andi: true that (points in general direction in agreement)</p><p>They get their lunches</p><p>Bora: so, where do you usually sit? </p><p>Andi: over here, (nods for her to follow)</p><p>Andi and Bora walk over to a table  by the window</p><p>They sit down, </p><p>Andi: my other friends should be here soon, but where do you usually go, I don’t think I’ve seen you around</p><p>Bora: Oh, I’m mostly hanging out in the community room with some other people, or outside</p><p>Andi: cool, my friends and I just sit here</p><p>Two other people walk over</p><p>Libby: hey!</p><p>Andi: “hey!” (motions for them to sit)</p><p>Bora: (waves) hi, I’m Bora</p><p>Andi: (interprets) “this is Bora, she’s from my painting class” Bora this is “Libby” and Walker</p><p>Libby: nice to meet you</p><p>Andi: (interprets)</p><p>Bora: same to you, sorry, I don’t know sign language</p><p>Libby: It’s fine, I can read lips, also I can teach you later if you want</p><p>Bora: Oh, that’d be nice thank you</p><p>Bora: Do all of you know sign language?</p><p>Andi: yeah,</p><p>Walker: well, kind of, I’m still learning</p><p>Bora: (jokes) I feel left out</p><p>Andi: we can help you</p><p>Bora: yeah thanks,</p><p>They change the subject after a while</p><p>Walker: So, did you go to Jefferson?</p><p>Bora: No, I came here from Monroe</p><p>Libby: Nice! Do you like it here?</p><p>Bora: yeah, it's cool, the community room is amazing</p><p>Andi: “yeah, it’s pretty cool, we’ve been in there a few times after lunch,”</p><p>Bora: Oh cool</p><p>The four of them continue talking</p><p>A/N: I’m sorry this one sucks lmao, i lost all motivation for this and the next scene, I winged this and the next one because I needed to get something out, I promise I’ll get better and start forming actual storylines ksdjdj</p><p>*time skip*</p><p>Scene 6:<br/>Cyrus and Iris meet up</p><p>Cyrus walks out of the school with TJ</p><p>They give each other a kiss before saying goodbye and departing in different directions</p><p>He looks around for Iris and finds her leaning against a tree</p><p>Cyrus: Hey</p><p>Iris: Hi</p><p>The two of them start to walk</p><p>Cyrus: So, let me just, u, say, I’m sorry that I didn’t do a good job of keeping in touch, like I said</p><p>Iris: (shakes head) Hey, it’s fine, don’t worry I get it. You were busy, I was too</p><p>Cyrus: Well, now I thikn we’ll do better</p><p>Iris: yeah, plus we’ll probably be seeing each other almost every day</p><p>The two fo them lightly laugh, some awkwardness being released</p><p>They go silent for a minute, not really sure about what to say</p><p>Cyrus: So, wow, you have a girlfriend</p><p>Iris: (nods) yeah</p><p>Cyrus: nice, it’s funny because well, we both turned out not to be straight (he jokes carefully)</p><p>Iris: It kind of is isn’t it, (chuckles, looks at Cyrus) wait you’re… (stops herself)</p><p> </p><p>Cyrus: Gay? Yeah, I am</p><p>Iris: (nods in understanding) Oh, so that exxplains a lot (jokes)</p><p>Cyrus: (laughs lightly) yeah, it kinda does, oh I also have a boyfriend</p><p>Iris: Nice, TJ right?</p><p>Cyrus: yeah, how’d you know?</p><p>Iris: (jokes) Lucky guess. (shakes head) no, Amber told me, you do know her and TJ are siblings right?</p><p>Cyrus: (shakes head) no, I didn’t</p><p>Iris: Well, they are,</p><p>Iris: Yeah, Amber told me about how TJ would not stop talking about you. I remember that weekend after Andi’s party, you were the only thing TJ was talking about. Talk about whipped (she adds the last part jokingly)</p><p>Cyrus: wow, he really does talk about me a lot (trying not to blush)</p><p>Iris: yeah, he’s crazy about you</p><p>The two fo them continue walking down the sidewalk, downtown</p><p>Iris: Hey, thank you for suggesting that we talk</p><p>Cyrus: No problem, I’m glad we did, things are less awkward than they were</p><p>Iris: yeah, </p><p>The two of them head to The Spoon</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Whew, finally, I’m sorry this took so long and that the last two suck, I never meant for this one to take SOOO LONG. Like, I actually lost motivation for a few of the scenes and had to like rewrite them five times. I swear, I’ll try harder now.</p><p>I really miss andi mack, ITS BEEN THIRTEEN MONTHS WTH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>